The Darkness Rises
by Uchiha-Sheena-Zelda
Summary: Sequel to 'What The Future Holds! After the Kyuubi suddenly vanished, everyone feared the worst. Looking for clues, they find out their worst nightmares might come true. As darkness rises and no one seems to be able to escape it. Pairings: ItaNaru and MadaraxKurama
1. Prologue

Here is the promised sequel to 'What the Future Holds'.  
My ItaNaru fic. This story won't make much sense if you don't read that one first I think xD.

The Darkness rises :)!

Warnings:  
Yaoi(boyxboy)  
The rating might move to 'M' later on, not sure about it yet. Let me know what you guys want with the rating :)

This story starts with the gap in the ending chapter of 'What the Future Holds'. When the kyuubi had left all of a sudden, leaving Naruto behind.

* * *

**The Darkness Rises**

**Prologue:**  
**Konoha – Hokage's Heads:**

Sitting on the Hokage's head he was looking down at the small town. He had made sure that the ninja's who had patrolled this place was under a genjutsu. He had found the kyuubi rather quick, but he decided to try and see if he would come back to him. To see if he still had any control of the tailed beast.

He felt the wind blowing through his black hair, as he waited. The kyuubi was moving, away from the Hokage's office, but he felt that the kyuubi was not completely alone, someone followed him. They didn't trust him yet. He grinned. They should never trust him. The kyuubi was a dangerous beast and he had control over it. He could feel that the kyuubi would come here.

He could feel the kyuubi giving in. He only had to wait. He closed his eyes. It was a matter of time. When they had left, he had followed immediately. And now he would make sure not leave Konoha untouched. He would turn the kyuubi against them once again. But he had prepared it all. He would give Itachi what he wanted most, so he would be able to enjoy his life with the little blonde male.

He felt the presence near the kyuubi leave. And he soon felt the kyuubi moving again. He was coming this way. Grinning he opened his eyes to look at Konoha and the Hokage's tower. He could see Uchiha Sasuke running back to it. Sasuke was the one who had trailed the kyuubi. Now it seemed he had left him alone.

That was a stupid mistake…. It gave him enough time to release the seal, before they would find out where they were. "You are still alive." Madara hadn't acknowledge the other's presence, but he had felt him. The voice seemed angry and he could also hear disbelief in it.

"You didn't think I would go down that quickly did you, my pet?" Madara asked, while turning his head to look at the kyuubi standing behind him. The kyuubi glared at him, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Madara stood up and turned around to face him.

"No matter what happens. Pets always return to their rightful masters, don't they?" Madara asked, a grin on his face. The kyuubi didn't say anything. He knew he could never server this bond with the elder Uchiha. With his memories returned he knew what the elder had done, yet he couldn't have stopped him. Even now he hadn't even killed him. Cause he was standing here in front of him.

Madara took one step towards him, the kyuubi glared and backed away a bit. "I will give you what you want. I will give you a body, kyuubi." Madara stated, the grin never leaving his face, while he moved closer to the blonde. "Why would you do that?" The kyuubi asked. He wanted a body. His demon body was often too big. He liked those human body's, yet he felt like he could keep this body. He would destroy Naruto's life.

"It's quite simply, actually." The kyuubi glared. Madara then moved forward in one swift movement. The kyuubi stopped and stared back at the Uchiha in front of him. "You are a lair." Was the only reply he could give. But he had submitted to the Uchiha long ago. Pets always return to their masters huh… right now the kyuubi was afraid that was true. He had felt that pull to come here. He had followed it, only to find Madara here. His master.

the kyuubi noticed how close they actually were, as Madara looked down on him. He could fight him. He really thought he had killed him back then. "You can't kill me. I would be a fool if I let my own pet kill me." Madara said, as if he could read the beast minds.

The kyuubi glared and created a rasengan in his hand, but Madara swiftly grabbed his writs. Making sure that attack was not going to hit anymore. Then he moved forward, closing the last distance, their lips so close. The kyuubi's eyes widened. "Give in to me.." Madara whispered, before he closed the last distance and kissed the young blonde/kyuubi.

The kyuubi felt the elder raven's lips on his. He remembered the kiss with the other Uchiha. It was so different. He had kissed Itachi back then, now Madara was kissing him, controlling him. The kyuubi's other hand went to the raven's shoulder, as he felt that his body was becoming weak. Something was wrong. _'I will give you a body. Kyuubi.' _Madara's voice said. The kyuubi was released and he felt how he hit the ground, closing his eyes everything around him went black.

Madara noticed the young blonde falling down as sat down beside it he released his chakra a bit and moved his hand to the blonde's head. When he touched it he felt a lot of chakra pulled out of his body. But he felt it worked. He didn't know if it really would work, but if it did it would be great for his plans.

After some time he backed away. The blonde was still lying there. The kyuubi was getting free. Madara had created a barrier so no one would feel their chakra's. He couldn't have someone running in on this. Then he noticed it started to work. The body was still lying still, but slowly another one was created next to him. The hair still seemed blond, but it was a lot darker than Naruto's. it was really a mix between light orange and dark blond it seemed. The body was completely naked, like a new-born. Which he kind of was. He created a new-born with Naruto's body and the kyuubi's souls. Well part of Naruto's body.

Madara looked as he waited for the other one to regain his conscious. He didn't have to wait long, before he heard a small groan. He saw the hands move a bit, as the kyuubi tried to stand up. When he was on his knees he looked up. Madara looked at the male naked in front of him and he pulled his coat free and threw it towards him. The kyuubi caught it and put it around him, noticing he was naked. When he looked back up he saw that Madara had turned around, so he looked at his back. When he looked sideways he noticed what he expected to see. Uzumaki Naruto was lying on the ground, unconscious.

But he was still alive, still trapped inside his own mind. But Kurama knew that Itachi could save him. The blonde would be just fine. Slowly he stood up, feeling his body was still weak. "What have you done exactly, Madara..?" he asked, trying to understand it all. "Like I promised you. I gave you what you wanted a body." Kurama felt how drained Madara was. It had taken a lot of chakra to release this jutsu.

He slowly walked forward, but fell down on his knees again, he groaned. He was used to a body, but it still felt a bit different. "Your body will still be weak, but in time it will go away." Madara turned around and looked at the small one behind him. The kyuubi was glaring at him, but deep down the kyuubi knew he was fighting a battle already lost.

"Why would you give me a body?" He asked, slowly trying to stand again. Madara looked down at Konoha. "Let's move away from this place first." Madara said as he walked away from the city hidden in the leaf's. The kyuubi tried to walk after him, but fell down again. Madara noticed it and chuckled, before moving back to him and he grabbed the other and lifted him in bridal style as he jumped ahead.

"W-what the!?" Kyuubi almost screamed when he was lifted by the other. Kurama looked over the ravens shoulder, seeing Naruto lying there. He would leave the blond. They would part ways now. If they would ever meet again they could be enemies… then he felt the Uchiha jumped ahead, moving away from Konoha. The kyuubi didn't say anything, as he closed his eyes and kept the coat close around him.

Madara noticed the kyuubi was slowly drifting away. Of course they were both tired. It had taken a lot out of them. It would bring a new era. It was time for a new leader of Konoha. Just like how the kyuubi had submitted to him. He would also make everyone in Konoha submit to him. He would destroy the Konoha they knew and then the rest of this ninja world. With one leader ruling over them all. He would create the world he had wanted to create.

* * *

End of the prologue!  
So now you kind of know what happened in that gap xD.  
Wonder how it will all end. And a new paring is born too.  
MadaraxKurama :).

Hope you all liked it. Till the next chapter ^^!  
What about the ratings, btw you guys want it to go up to 'M' rating or not?  
Let me know :)


	2. Chapter 1 - Confusion

Here is chapter 1 :)

Enjoy ^^! 

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
Confusion**

**-1 week after the sudden disappearance of the kyuubi. -**

**Konoha:  
****Sasuke:****  
**

Sasuke was sitting at the trainings grounds. After everything that had happened this week, he still couldn't get any rest. The Akatsuki had been completely disbanded. Their members were scattered everywhere. The kyuubi was gone all of a sudden. The villagers seemed scared of that fact. They couldn't hide it, when Naruto had returned.

Naruto had no memories of what had happened. Tsunade had used all kinds of jutsu to find out even a little bit. But it seemed to be useless. It had been his fault. He shouldn't have left the kyuubi all alone. That is the reason he was gone now. Despite how or what, he was gone.

After Itachi came back with Naruto in the office, everyone was shocked. Itachi said he had found Naruto collapsed on the Hokage's heads and that the kyuubi wasn't in control anymore. When Tsunade had examined Naruto though.

It was a fact the kyuubi was gone completely. The seal was broken. A lot of chakra was used on Naruto's body. But other than that, she couldn't find anything. The days after Naruto's return she and Jiraiya who had returned had ran a few other test on Naruto.

They didn't talk about any results. They kept something's a secret. Sasuke had noticed it. After some time he noticed that Itachi was starting to distance himself from everyone. And he knew that Tsunade had told the results to Itachi. It had been one week now and Naruto was checked by Tsunade every day.

Sasuke looked up. How did this all happen. Tsunade had giving Itachi back his former status, he wasn't a captain now, but he was an ANBU again. A strong Uchiha was nice to have around. And so Sasuke felt out of place. Everyone had been glad that Naruto had returned and yet Sasuke had felt like it was better to leave. when he had seen Naruto back he too had been glad. But the kyuubi's last words were beginning to haunt him.

_Small Flashback:  
"Tell me. Uchiha." The kyuubi said then.  
"What?" Sasuke said, clearly annoyed right now.  
"Why does that sweet brother of yours want to save that boy so badly?"  
"Simply, cause he loves him." Sasuke said. "And what about you? Do you love him?"  
"He is my best friend." Was the reply gave.  
"Your reaction said otherwise... And your silence right now proves I am right. You love him too."_ _  
End Flashback_

Sasuke looked at his hands. "My reaction said otherwise huh…" he slowly whispered. Looking back at the trees behind him, were Konoha was lying_. 'What does Naruto mean to me then.. do I indeed love him…'_

"Sasuke?"  
Sasuke looked back and noticed Kakashi standing there, near the three tree stumps. "Are you ok?" Kakashi asked softly.

"I'm fine." Sasuke answered, not wanting to talk to anyone right now. "You don't seem fine. Everyone is on edge lately." Kakashi said, eyeing his student.

"Of course they are on edge. We have a big mystery here." Sasuke said while he turned around, not wanting to see his sensei looking at him.  
"Indeed we have." Kakashi said, as he walked forwards so he was standing next to Sasuke. "But I have a feeling something else is bothering you."

"There is nothing." Sasuke answered cold. "Fine if you do want to talk, you know where to find me."  
With that Kakashi left him behind again. Alone. Somehow he felt alone. Itachi was happy, Naruto was happy. Yet he wanted to feel happy for them. But he couldn't.

somehow he felt like he had been left alone, completely. Also because of the kyuubi. Kurama was his name. he had told him alone his name that day. He had trusted him, he wanted that at least one person knew his name before he left. Sasuke should have known there and then that something was wrong.

If he had stopped Kurama, then everything would have been different. Then… the kyuubi would still be here and they would only have to find a way to save Naruto then.

**Nagato:  
**Nagato was looking outside. Konan and him had decided to stay in Konoha for the time being. After Naruto was back he had called every one of the Akatsuki together. Yesterday they had met again. He had said those words he never thought he would say. "The Akatsuki is disbanded and will not exists anymore.

Konoha was crowded, people walking over the streets buying and shopping. Life went on. Some people were scared about the sudden change. When Naruto had come back and his red eyes were gone. Some people were happy, yet others were still scared and said not to trust the demon boy.

Something things never changed. Nagato sighed. He too was happy Naruto was ok. But he had talked to Itachi about it. Tsunade had said something things that worried them all. The fear that somehow Madara was still alive, were haunting them all. Madara's chakra was found inside Naruto's body. Meaning that somehow he had managed to get the kyuubi out. Of course this secret was to be kept.

Tsunade had told Itachi he had to tell it to Nagato, so he had. There seemed to be another problem. Naruto's body was changing. Nagato closed his eyes, cutting the world out for a second as he thought about yesterday.

_-Flashback:-  
_  
"Nagato". Nagato turned around, watching the raven who had called him. "I want to you. It's important." Itachi said then. Nagato gave a small nod and said. "Follow me then Itachi." As he walked out to the streets, leaving the other Akatsuki members behind. He had given the news that the Akatsuki was officially gone now. Going into the house were Konan and he lived, Itachi followed him inside, closing the door behind them. It was not big, but it was just enough for them.

Nagato said down on a chair at the dining table and Itachi followed that example. "So. what do you want to talk about?" Nagato asked.

"Tsunade has examined Naruto thoroughly for the past few days. She found out about something and wanted to let you know the truth too." Nagato's eyes narrowed. He had a terrible feeling he wouldn't like this news.

"what is it, Itachi?" Nagato asked. "Madara may still be alive." Itachi stated. Nagato didn't say anything, waiting for the raven to continue, which he did. "Tsunade believes that Madara was the one who took the kyuubi. His chakra was found inside Naruto's body. He had tried to conceal it, but there was a bit left."

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. "And besides that Naruto's body is changing. With the kyuubi gone, which had been in his body since he was born, his body is becoming… unstable.."  
Nagato eyed the raven. He seemed tired and had a lot on his mind. He was deeply worried about Naruto.

Nagato looked down at the table. "That is some awful news you bring Itachi…" He said silently.  
"I wish I had better news." Itachi replied. Nagato shook his head and looked back up. "We will just find out where Madara is. And we will look for a way that Naruto's body can cope with this."

"Easier said than done, Nagato…" Itachi replied. Nagato smiled a bit. "I guess that's true. Madara will not be easily found unless he wants to be found. And with Naruto, I think the best person to find out a way to save him right now is the Hokage.."

Itachi sighed. "Her skills only go so far, Nagato. She hasn't found a way to save Naruto's body."  
"Give it time. She is skilled enough. She will find a way, for she too cares about Naruto. As we all care about him. Itachi. You are not alone, remember this."

Nagato wanted to ease some of the raven's worries, but it didn't seem to help at all. After that Itachi had left, leaving him behind to register what exactly happened.  
_  
-End flashback:-_

He still thought about it all. He had also talked about it with Konan, but they both couldn't seem to find out where Madara could be hiding. This whole situation had become rather awful. They didn't know how long Naruto would be able to live like this, and even if he could survive it he would be scarred for life, probably…  
It was no wonder Itachi was so worried.

**Itachi:  
**Itachi was sitting on his bed. He couldn't get any rest since he had found Naruto on the Hokage's heads. He was really happy Naruto was back, it was a miracle in itself. But he wanted to know what had happened exactly.

After that Naruto was examined by Tsunade, who had said the kyuubi was completely gone. No trace was left. And the genjutsu the other ninja's around Naruto were in worried him even more.  
He was thinking that maybe it was Madara, but Madara was killed. Everyone around there had seen the kyuubi killing him. But somehow Itachi doubted it now.

"Tachi." Naruto's voice said, as he walked into the bedroom. The raven was thinking too much lately. Itachi looked up and noticed the blonde standing at his doorway. Naruto looked like himself he assumed. Both tired and trying to understand things they couldn't understand. Naruto had no memories of what had happened. He even had no memories of the time the kyuubi controlled his body. At first Naruto didn't want to accept the gap in his memories, but after 3 days he knew he could do nothing to change it.

Naruto sighed and walked over to the Uchiha. Sitting next to him he looked up at the raven. Itachi had been worried all along. Naruto softly laid his hand on the other's shoulder, feeling how tense it was. "Itachi. Don't worry about it. We will find out the truth. It just takes time." Naruto said as he moved closer to him. Itachi closed his eyes and felt that Naruto moved even closer, he slowly grabbed the blonde's waist as he pulled his other arm around Naruto, hugging him.

Naruto knew that Itachi was scared that he would lose him again. "You worry too much, Itachi…" Naruto whispered against the raven's shoulder/neck. Itachi let out a small chuckle. "Only because I care about you, Naruto.." Itachi whispered back. Naruto smiled. "I know…" he replied. Pulling back Naruto looked at Itachi who looked back. "But I am fine now, so stop worrying." Naruto smiled at the raven, hoping to ease some of his worries.

Itachi gave a nod as he touched Naruto's cheeks again, caressing his finger over the whiskers there. It somehow seemed that with time they would disappear. With the kyuubi gone they seemed to be slowly fading away. Naruto had noticed it too. It was the harsh proof something had happened. They didn't even know if the kyuubi was still alive. It was all one big mystery.

And Itachi hadn't told everything to Naruto. Tsunade had said it was better to keep the rest a secret. They had to find out what had happened and quickly, before it was too late.  
**  
**Naruto stood up and walked over to the door. "I will be back later. Tsunade still wanted to run some tests." Itachi gave a small nod as he stood up and kissed Naruto goodbye. "I need to go out for some bit too." Naruto looked at him. "Will you be back this evening then?"  
"I dunno. You don't have to wait for me. Just go to sleep. You need it." Itachi gave a sad smile as he walked out of the door.

Naruto looked at his back, while he jumped away. He closed the door and turned around. Lying down on the bed he looked at the ceiling. He knew they were keeping secrets. Yet he was scared to know the truth. While at the same time he wanted to know.  
He didn't want to see Itachi lying to him. He didn't care about all those others. It hurts to know that the raven was keeping things and hiding things. He turned around. He indeed felt tired. Somehow it felt like his energy was being drained…

He didn't tell anyone of how he really felt. But deep down inside he felt like he was slowly dying. He closed his eyes and moved so he was lying on his side. Slowly he felt that he was falling asleep.

Itachi turned back home. He had forgotten his ANBU mask. When he came back, he noticed Naruto lying on the bed. He was asleep. Softly he walked over to him and looked at the sleeping blond. Naruto was sleeping a lot lately, more than normal. It was kind of worrying he had told Tsunade about it. But they didn't know what to do, cause Naruto acted like nothing was wrong.

Itachi grabbed the mask from the closet and left the house again. He needed to find information, anything at all. He walked over to Nagato's house. He would ask Nagato for help. He didn't need to knock, the door was already open so he just walked in.  
"Itachi. I was kind of expecting you." Nagato said, not looking away from the window.

"Nagato… can you help me?" Nagato turned his head, looking at the raven. "You know we would always help you, Itachi." Nagato stood up and walked to the middle of the room, next to the dining table. Itachi then looked towards the kitchen, where he felt some more people. And he was right as Konan, Kisame, Deidara walked out of the kitchen.

"I thought the Akatsuki was gone." Itachi stated, seeing some of the members standing there. "Well. If any one of us ever needs help. I would always want to help, un." Deidara said.  
Itachi gave a small smile. "Thanks." Deidara only gave a nod in return.  
Kisame walked towards his former partner. "We always had each other's back, Itachi-san. If I could help you, you know I would."  
"Of course. Kisame." Itachi replied. Konan was standing next to Nagato now.

"Let's find out where Madara is." Nagato said. "Yeah and we shall find out what is happening to Naruto too." 

* * *

End of this chapter :)! 


	3. Chapter 2 - Nighmares

Chapter 2 :)!  
We go back to Naruto's view in this chapter.  
Thanks for the reviews ^^! Glad you all still like the story/sequel ^^!  
And now on with the story xD!  
Enjoy :)! 

* * *

_Previous chapter:  
__It was one week after Naruto had returned, but with mystery's everywhere and Madara still alive. Itachi went out together with Nagato, Konan, Kisame and Deidara to search for any information.__  
_

**Chapter 2:  
Nightmares**

Darkness. Everywhere. Alone.

_'No one can hear me.'  
_"Itachi… where are you?" Naruto asked. "Why am I all alone..?" Naruto looked around. Everything was dark. And it all felt so real. What was happening.

"Anyone!?" Naruto screamed. Looking around he didn't see anything. Slowly he backed away. He began running he didn't know to where, everywhere but here.  
"What is this!?" Naruto asked feeling himself getting tired. "I can't outrun this." Turning around he still didn't see anything.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" a voice said. Naruto looked up and around. He had no clue where that voice was coming from. "Who are you!? What do you want?" Naruto screamed back in that darkness.

"You.." was the only reply Naruto got. Naruto backed away. Somewhere in his mind he knew this was awful it felt like his body remembered things his mind did not. This darkness was familiar.

"You remember this place, don't you?" another voice asked. "It will always haunt you, until you die."  
Naruto shook his head, backing away. He was getting scared. "noo.." he said softly. "Leave me alone!" he then screamed.

"I wish I could…" was the reply. He heard the other chuckle. Their voices didn't sound familiar at all, but still he felt like he knew these people. "Damn, I need to wake up.." Naruto softly cursed.

"Uzumaki Naruto, remember this. I will come for you one day." Naruto fell on his knees as he hugged his body. He wanted this nightmare to end. This was all too real.

With a gasp Naruto sat up on the bed. "A dream.." Naruto closed his eyes, regaining his breath._ 'No… it was too real to be a dream..' _He opened his eyes again and looked up. Itachi didn't seem to be back yet. _'How long was I asleep.'_

Naruto stood up and walked over to the kitchen. Itachi hadn't left a note at all. Naruto sighed. Itachi had become rather distant since he had returned. No matter what he did he couldn't get through the walls the raven had built around himself.  
He walked to the fridge and decided to eat something. It was in the afternoon now. It looked like he had slept the whole night and day away.

After he finished his meals he decided to head out towards Tsunade, cause she surely wanted to check up on him again. He knocked on the door of the Hokage's office and heard a scream from inside he could enter.

"Ah, Naruto." Tsunade said as she stood up and looked at the young male. "Are you ok?" She asked then, when she noticed Naruto was kind of different than yesterday. Naruto noticed the worried look on Tsunade's face and smiled. "I'm fine, just a bad night. Didn't sleep so well." He lied.

"Ah, ok. You have been feeling tired lately haven't you?" she then asked, walking towards him and looking him in the eye. "Yeah, I guess I have been tired. But it will be fine." Naruto answered, although his smile was fading. "Baa-chan?" Naruto said then.

Tsunade cringed at the name, but Naruto knew he could continue. "What kind of mission did you give Itachi? When will he return?" Tsunade looked at the blonde, not knowing what to answer. "I haven't given him any missions, Naruto…" she answered honestly.

Naruto's eyes widened. Itachi had lied… keeping things ok, but lying. "What is wrong then?" Tsunade asked, her hand landing on the blonde's shoulder as he looked down at his feet. "He said he had a mission and left yesterday in the afternoon." Naruto whispered, not believing this.

Tsunade didn't know what to say. She knew he was most likely searching for clues about Madara and how to save Naruto from this all. But it was better to keep that a secret. Naruto chuckled a bit. Then he looked back up. She saw small tears in his blue eyes as he said. "You know what is worse about this all?"

"What is, Naruto? You know you can tell me anything." She replied.  
"It is knowing that I am not worth the truth. I have been with Itachi for 3 years now, almost 4. And I didn't think he would ever lie to me…" when he finished that sentence tears were rolling down on his cheeks. Tsunade just did what she thought was best as she pulled the blonde towards her and hugged him.

"Always remember he loves you Naruto. More than anything else. We all have seen that, so just have faith in him." Although she said these words she felt that Naruto's cries only were getting louder. She couldn't comfort him. Right now only Itachi could… "shhh. It's ok. It will all be ok." She whispered, while holding Naruto close. _  
_  
Naruto kept his eyes closed as he felt those tears escaping him. He couldn't believe those words from Tsunade anymore. He just couldn't. He couldn't trust her anymore, he couldn't trust Itachi anymore. They all kept things from him. Then he felt anger boiling up inside of him. He raised his hands and pushed Tsunade away from him. "Leave me alone!" He screamed, his eyes red from crying and the anger in it. Then he ran away, faintly he heard Tsunade call out to him. But he didn't want to see her. he didn't want to see anyone.

He kept running, the villagers looked at him, wondering what had upset the kyuubi container, but other than that. They didn't spare him a second glance. Hinata and Neji who were also walking on the streets noticed Naruto running away. He looked upset. Neji had called out to him and Hinata looked really worried. But Naruto ignored them all.

Eventually he reached one of the city gates. The guards were immediately standing in position when they noticed the blonde running towards them. Naruto noticed this and glared at them. He still felt angry he didn't care right now. He needed to leave the town. And he charged right at them. When the guards noticed it they screamed him to stop and took an defensive stance.

Naruto took them out, before running further. Hinata and Neji who had followed Naruto noticed this. "Hinata. Go back to the Hokage, report this immediately." Neji said as he looked at the guards, they were alright, just unconscious. With one glance to Naruto's back Hinata took Neji's order and left for the Hokage Tower.

Neji jumped after Naruto, knowing they couldn't leave Naruto in this state. He was clearly upset. Very upset. Naruto in his anger didn't feel or noticed he was being followed. Somewhere deep outside the woods he stopped and looked at the wastelands. This way, he remembered it. He knew where he was going. The one person who he still could trust. Sunagakure. He would go to Gaara.

"Naruto?" Naruto turned around, noticing Neji standing there. "You have followed me?" Naruto asked, his voice a bit raspy, through all the cries and the running. "Of course." Neji stated, as he watched Naruto. "We would be a fool to let you leave like this. Now what is wrong that you are this upset?"

"Nothing's wrong." Naruto answered. "Say to Tsunade that I am leaving town for a bit." Naruto turned around. "And don't follow me. I will not go back. And I will not hold back if you attempt to stop me."

Naruto jumped away. Neji knew it was the best to go and talk to the Hokage about this. But in this situation he really wanted to follow Naruto. They had no idea where he would go off too.

**Tsunade:  
**Hinata ran into her office, she seemed shocked. But Tsunade somehow knew it was about Naruto. "Na..Naruto-kun, he has left Konoha."

"WHAT!?" Tsunade screamed. Shizune who was also in the office right now, looked shocked. "That's not good…" Shizune whispered softly. "Dammit, where the hell does he think he is going.." Tsunade said, slamming her hand on the desk, almost breaking it again.

Hinata stood there, she didn't know about anything that was happening to Naruto. "Find him, return him right now!" Tsunade said, looking at the Hyuuga in front of her.

"Hokage-sama!" Neji called, as he ran into the office, seeing Hinata standing there and he saw the look on the Hokage's face. "I guess you got more bad news." Tsunade said, while she sighed.

"Afraid so…" Neji replied. "Uzumaki Naruto left Konoha. He gave me this message. To not follow him, cause he is leaving Konoha for now." Tsunade sighed. "I never thought it would come to this.."  
"Neji, Hinata. Ask Kiba for help and track him immediately! And don't tell anyone else!" Tsunade ordered. "Hai!" They both said while they ran out of the office.

"Is this wise, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, when the door had been closed. "Honestly I have no idea." She answered while she sat back down on her chair. "But right now it's not wise for Naruto to be out on his own. That is one things I know for certain." Shizune looked at her.

"He left because of Itachi-san right?" Shizune asked. "Yes. Apparently Itachi has left Konoha. Most likely looking for Madara or clues about his whereabouts."  
"Then I wonder what made Naruto-kun so upset…" Shizune whispered softly.

Tsunade thought about that, but she didn't understand Naruto. Not right now. He had changed a bit these past days and it looked like today he had reached his limit.

**Sunagakure(3 days later)(-looked up how long the travel to Suna would be xD):  
**  
Naruto finally reached Suna. He was tired and the last part it had felt like his whole body was falling apart. He knew his health had been bad, but this feeling was awful. And that nightmare still haunted him. It had returned every night when he tried to get some sleep.

He walked into the town and looked up. His vision was blurry. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would collapse. He grabbed the wall of a nearby house, steadying himself. "Dammit…" he whispered softly.

He looked up his vision still blurry, but he noticed people looking at him. Sometimes in worry and others were looking like he could die there and they would just leave him. Naruto glared as he slowly walked further. He had to reach Gaara's office. He needed to talk to him. Then he felt his knees giving in and he collapsed on the ground. Around him he heard screams and in the distant he heard a familiar voice calling his name, before he passed out.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" a voice said. "You remember me, don't you?" the person chuckled.  
"Yes. Of course…" Naruto answered, while he felt like he was in some kind of trance.  
He opened his eyes, everything was dark. "You ruined my life…"

The voice laughed. "Happy to hear that."  
"Are you ok, little one?" Another voice asked. "Could be better." Naruto answered with a small grimace. Naruto closed his eyes again. "What do you want from me, Madara?" Naruto asked.

"Like I had said. I want you. At least your body." Naruto chuckled. "My body… it's useless right now."  
"It won't be long, Naruto. Your suffering will end."

"You think I would give in that easily!?" Naruto asked, a fire in his voice.  
"No. I think you will fight till the bitter end. That is what makes you a fool. Cause you can't win this."

Naruti opened his eyes. "Even if I can't win. I will most certainly not go down without a fight."  
Madara chuckled. "I expected as much. You won't be able to rest. I will haunt your every night if you fall asleep. From now on you can't escape me, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto glared. "Just leave me alone…" he whispered, while he moved so he was lying on his side. This place. He knew he had been here before. Madara… he had captured him here before. "Sleep well."

Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw all his bad and painful memories flashing inside his mind. He grabbed his head. "NOOOO!" He screamed. Naruto opened his eyes, but he still saw everything. His whole past. And not one good memories. Slowly he started crying. _'Wake up, please wake up…' _he silently thought, closing his eyes again, trying to block out the images. _'This can't be true… Itachi help me.. please.'_

Gaara looked at Naruto. He was sleeping, but it seemed like he was having a terrible nightmare. From his closed eyes tears started leaking and his face looked like he was in some kind of pain. Temari came back into the room. "How is he?" She asked.

"Not good. We have no idea why he collapsed and it looked like he is having nightmares." Gaara answered, still looking at the blonde. Temari walked so she too could take a better look at Naruto. Her eyes widened. "He is… crying?" she then said. Not believing that Naruto was crying, in his sleep.

"Contact Konoha. Ask for information. Find out why Naruto has come here." Gaara said.  
"Ok. I will let you know if we receive an answer." She replied, before leaving the room once again.

"You have brought something terrible with you, haven't you. Naruto…" Gaara said as he looked outside the window. He then heard the blonde whisper. 'Stop' he began moving more and more, as if trying to block something out of his dreams. Gaara reached out and grabbed his arm. "Naruto! Wake up." Naruto began starting to tremble, as he started breathing heavily. Gaara was shocked by this. This was in no way a normal nightmare. Gaara raised his hand and grabbed the blonde's shoulder with force, his other hand following the example, shaking the blonde awake.

Naruto's eyes flew open. Shock, fear, hatred. Gaara could see all kinds of emotions in those blue eyes. But most of it. He seemed afraid. "G..Gaara.?" Naruto asked softly. "Yes. I am here." Gaara replied. Naruto softly let his breathing calm down and then he felt that his cheeks were wet. So he had been crying indeed and Gaara had seen this.

"I'm sorry.. I will be ok. It was just a bad dream." Naruto whispered, his face looking down. He couldn't face Gaara. He was lying to him. He didn't know if he would ever be ok. Madara was going to haunt his every dreams, without sleep. He would go insane, with sleep he would go insane. Either way Madara would win.

"Gaara!" Temari screamed, while running back into the room. Then she noticed that Naruto was awake. "Naruto." She said as she walked over to him. Naruto looked up and smiled a bit. "Heey Temari." Temari gave a small nod, seeing how tense the blonde ninja actually was. "I have some news. Could we talk outside of the room, Gaara?" Temari asked.

Gaara gave a nod, as Temari headed out again. "I will be right back." Gaara said, before leaving the room. In truth Naruto wanted to be alone right now. He knew he will be a burden to Gaara and his town. Sighing he wondered if it was a good idea to come here at all. He didn't want to burden the red-head at all. Being Kazekage was hard enough.

He could hears Temari and Gaara's voice just outside of the room. But he couldn't hear what exactly was being said. Slowly he pushed the blanket off of him and he walked closer to the door.

"…. to Konoha." It was Temari's voice. They were talking about Konoha. But most likely it was also because of him, Naruto knew. "Yes, Temari."  
He heard the girl sigh. "You might risk a war, Gaara…" Naruto's eye widened a war. Because of him.

"He is my first friend. I won't abandon him. If he wants to stay he will stay. His friends can't force him to go back." Gaara said. "I know. What will I tell them?"

"Tell them to leave Suna. Uzumaki Naruto isn't here. They followed a wrong trail." Naruto backed away from the door. They had followed him. And now Gaara was going to lie to them. Risking a war. Tsunade won't be happy about this at all.

Then he felt dizzy all of a sudden, he groaned grabbing his head. He felt tired. He hadn't slept well since he had left Konoha. And right now. He didn't even want to sleep. He slowly walked back to the bed, but he couldn't reach in time as he collapsed near the bed.

Gaara who had heard movement in the room opened the door and saw Naruto fall to the floor. Temari noticed it too. "I bet he has heard us." She said.

"Doesn't matter right now, get some medic nin. We must find out why he is collapsing all the time." Gaara walked towards the blonde lying on the ground and slowly picked him up and laid him back on the bed. Pulling the blankets over him he looked at his closed eyes. He saw a single tear escape it.

Gaara looked at him and wondered if he had another bad dream. Temari returned with a medic and the ninja's from Konoha. "They found out when I got the medic nin."

Kiba didn't waste any time and walked straight to Naruto. But he stopped when he noticed the blonde was sleeping. Gaara looked back at him. The medic nin started running some simple tests.

Neji and Hinata followed Kiba's example, as the dog boy was silent all of a sudden. He had clearly wanted to shout at Naruto for leaving like this. When Hinata noticed the tears rolling from the closed eyes she backed away. "What is this?" Neji asked softly. Temari looked at the sleeping male. "He was crying when he was asleep a few minutes ago too." She answered.

Kiba was still silent and Hinata was standing near the wall now. Never had they seen Naruto cry at all.  
"He is in some kind of pain, but physically he seems alright." Gaara stated. "Well it seems like he is exhausted, which I why he most likely collapsed." The medic nin stated.

Gaara looked back at Naruto. Then he started tossing again. The medic nin backed away, while Gaara's eyes widened. "What is happening.." Hinata whispered as she noticed Naruto started moving. Naruto gripped the sheets and he let out a cry. Then he moved to his side and hugged himself. His movements stopping again.

The medic nin looked at the young male. "I would say he has a terribly nightmare." "You kidding us!?" Temari said. "Tell us something we don't know yet!" she said then. The medic nin bowed down her head. "What can we do to stop this?" Gaara asked. The medic nin looked up at the Kazekage.  
"It's just a nightmare." The medic nin stated. "No, it's not." Neji replied. With his byakugan he could see something was wrong. Naruto's chakra was out of control. That nightmare he was having, was created by someone.

Naruto was still sobbing, although it was not as worse as it was before. "What can we do then?" Kiba asked, getting out of his trance about what was happening.

Neji looked up at Kiba. "Get Naruto back home or get Uchiha Sasuke here." Neji replied. "The sharingan." Gaara replied. Neji gave a nod. "Sasuke would need to go into Naruto's dreams. And find out what is causing this."

Gaara looked at Temari and gave a small nod. Temari simply left, knowing she needed to get a letter to Konoha. That they needed to send the Uchiha here.

* * *

End of this chapter :)!  
Let me know what you guys want with the rating please! Want it to go to M or let it stay T?  
Hope you enjoyed ^^!  
I have too much free time… sometimes T.T


End file.
